


Double Team

by juan_776



Series: DDLC saga [4]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, F/F, F/M, Incest, Rival Sex, Sibling Incest, Spying, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juan_776/pseuds/juan_776
Summary: MC's sister always view Monika as her rival but what if both of their love for MC grows beyond their rivalry?
Relationships: Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!)/Original Female Character(s), Monika/Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: DDLC saga [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081730
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Double Team

**Author's Note:**

> If ya not a fan of incest, then advert your view!

It was another day after school like any other. Most of the teens already went home and those who stayed after attended to their activities, including the Literature Club. Instead of writing and reciting stories and poems, however, the president told the gang to meet up on the track. Apparently, Monika earned her title of The Multitasking Queen because not only that she played piano and was the president of the Literature Club, she was also on the Track and Field team. She invited her club to watch her practice as they took a day off from writing and reading. She jogged up to her friends as they were relaxing in the shade. Yuri was fanning herself and reading, Natsuki and Sayori were sipping on their Gatorades and MC was watching his younger sister, who was also on the team, stretch. He wanted to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

"Hey, all!" Monika chirped to her friends, jogging in place to keep herself moving. "Enjoying the weather?"

"It's unbearable, Monika..." Yuri complained, her face drenched in sweat. "The shade and us still being in uniform isn't helping much either. Couldn't we just go back to the club room please?"

"Yeah, Monika! Are you trying to kill us?! It reached record high today!" Natsuki yelled, wiping her forehead, seeing her arm covered. Monika just chuckled, tossing them more towels. Natsuki and Sayori scrambled to grab as many face towels as they could.

"Little sunshine won't hurt...unless it literary makes you sick..." She scratched the back of her head. "Alright, after this next sprint, we'll head back to the classroom to cool off. Kinda just wanted a change in pace..."

"And there's nothing wrong with that, Monika!" Sayori chirped, ignoring her sweaty pit stains. "Unlike them, I can take some heat!" She had her usual grin on her face.

"Says the one who is legitimate sweating through her clothes." Mc chimed in, taking his eyes off of his sister to face his friends. He then took off her jacket to reveal her sweat-stained vest. Everyone looked at her, apparently, she was suffering the most from this heat. Another dead giveaway was the fact that she had her arms raised to the point of her not being able to lower them due to discomfort. She chuckled nervously.

"A-At least I'm not complaining..." Monika rolled her eyes as her glance went to her boyfriend. As Sayori tries to fan herself and clean the puddles of sweat she was generating, the multitasker sat next to MC, who was grabbing a Gatorade for himself.

"Hey...uh...s-so FeMC is on the team too, huh?" She asked nervously, already knowing the answer. Monika and FeMC are good friends through and through but FeMC is known for taking care of both MC and Sayori on numerous occasions to the point of her becoming a second mother to them. She feels like she'll get in the way of her and MC. Still, she wanted to stay on her good side for now.

"Yup, she loves it. Since she stays with me now, she wanted to give this school's team a chance." He explained as the athletes took their spots for the last sprint of the day. Monika joined the other runners and took her spot next to FeMC. She flipped her brown hair from her face and looked at Monika, a smile on her face. She was good friends with the Literature Club president, but...

"Hey there, thigh rival!" She had a huge grin on her face.

"Uh...wut?"

"Did I stutter? I said, Hey, rival! Ready for the 500m dash?" FeMC asked, getting down in position.

"Well...yeah but...where did the rival thing come from?" Monika got down as well, getting ready to run.

"You and big bro are a thing so you're my rival for his attention!"

"You do know that we don't need to fight like this. We're still friends. We could share him and both spend time with MC."

"And... _ **GO!**_ " The ref called out and the girls are off. FeMC and Monika took the lead with the club president slightly ahead.

"Yeah, but a friendly rivalry is always healthy! It makes sure you don't start slacking off." She explained, in between breathes. She thinks for a second. Using that bit of information, she used her reasoning to her advantage.

"You mean like you have?" Monika replied smugly. FeMC glared at her while Monika chuckled. Maybe a friendly rivalry is good to have, after all.

"Hey! I make sure he gets up on time and is ready! He and Sayori would be lost without me!" Monika gained more of a lead of FeMC. Monika decided to try and show off to the younger sister by running backward.

"Oh really? Maybe it's all to try and get into his pants!" She taunted her clinginess to her older brother. Though the idea of some...family fun time has crossed her mind...multiple times...

"Like you can talk, Monika!" FeMC barked back. "Everyone in the whole school knows you are thotting yourself for him!" That got under Monika's skin. FeMC knew this.

"What?! I would never..." Before she could finish her rebuttal, she tripped over her shoes from running backward. She tumbled and rolled on the track, scraping and busied herself. She grunted in pain as FeMC rushed passed her to the finish line. The fallen president caught a glimpse of FeMC's smug face.

"Bye Bye, Monika, you Italian fuck!" She said to her in a taunting voice as she giggled.

" _ **ASSHOLE!**_ " She yelled at her at the top of her lungs, still on the ground. As she was trying to get up, MC, Yuri, and Sayori rushed onto the track to help her. Natsuki, on the other hand, was literary on the ground laughing at Monika.

"Monika, are you okay?!" Yuri let her lean on her with MC on her other side for support. She nodded as she grunted in pain.

"Why the heck were you running backward, Monika? You were just asking to mess up there..." MC scolded her. Monika sighed as her friends (minus the crying Natsuki) helped her limp back to the clubroom. FeMC followed behind from a distance. Once they are back at their usual meeting spot, Sayori and Yuri were applying first aid on her legs, which was covered in cuts and scrapes. She yelped and sucked air through her teeth in pain as the rubbing alcohol was applied.

"I...kkhhh...already have to deal with Victoria and her pretentious self and now FeMC? Feels like...gah...every girl in the school has something against me..." Monika let it out. Victoria was another student at the school and another girl who was (and still is) trying to one-up the Literature Club President but that's another story for another day. "I just want to have a nice high school life with my MC..." She sighed.

"And there's nothing wrong with that." Mc reassured her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I honestly want that too. I really don't know why she would call you her 'rival' like that..."

"MC, you really are that dense, aren't you?" Natsuki cut in, crossing her arms. "You're sister has a thing for you too!" Said sister was waiting at the door of the clubroom for her big bro and Sayori to come out, listening in. Her face instantly went red as Natsuki already got her figured out.

"Yeah, even I can see it." Sayori chimed in, finishing wrapping Monika's leg. "She wants your dick, MC! Well, either that or my pussy...whichever comes first, really..." She chuckled as the room went silent after that little comment.

"Sayori, please have some decency..." Yuri quietly pleaded with the vice president. Sayori chuckled nervously as she apologized. FeMC decided that she had heard enough and walked towards the main entrance to wait there, her face beating red. "Also, Sayori, I thought the Track Coach (who was also the P.E. teacher) was after you for skipping class. How did she not find you while we were out there?"

"I'm more stealthy than you think, Yuri! Hehe~"

"Or maybe she just didn't look in our direction..." Natsuki commented. For the next few minutes, the gang enjoyed the cool AC room. Natsuki and Yuri went to talking, Sayori scribbling something down and MC and Monika chatted at the teacher's desk

"So, I'll be at your place around 8. I would come earlier but my two older brothers are visiting from college." She explained. The two wanted to spend the evening in each other's arms but family matters came up for the president. "The perks of being the baby of the family!" She chuckles.

"Ha, yeah. Wait...do they know you are dating?" MC asked with some fear in his voice.

"Haha..." She laughs nervously before answering..."...none of my family knows that I am dating. They don't even know that I quit the Debate Club and started my own..."

"Huh..." MC processed this for a second. "Will you tell them?"

"At some point, I have to. But for now..." She wraps her arms around him with a 'certain' look in her eyes. "Let's keep this a secret, shall we?" MC surprised her by pulling her close.

"With pleasure~" He surprised her by kissing her deeply. This surprised her but then she melted into the kiss.

"Get a room, you two! God!" And the moment is ruined by Natsuki. Yuri giggled quietly. Monika broke the kiss and sighed, turning to her.

"Like you and Yuri can talk!"

"Hey, at least we don't throw ourselves onto each other as you two do!"

"Meanwhile, Ms. Fifth Wheel here is happily drawing here. Maybe we just need to calm down!" And like that, the tension was being lowered. After a few more minutes, the club was dismissed. MC and Sayori were the last to leave. Nats and Yuri left together and Monika went to the bathroom before setting out. MC and Sayori ran into FeMC at the main entrance, who was playing her Vita. MC decided not to bring up what they have talked about in the clubroom.

"Hey, Sis! We're ready!" MC called out to her. She looked up at them, face still a bit red.

"Oh, you both ready?" She smiled at them.

"Yup! Let's head..."

"THERE YOU ARE, SAYORI!"

The bun was then cut off by a deep feminine voice calling out to her, sounding pissed. Sayori squeaked in fear as she and the other two recognized that voice from anywhere. The trio turned to see the P.E. teacher running after them. Her fit body made her all the faster and scarier. Sayori's eyes widen as she booked it as fast as she could, which wasn't fast at all. MC and FeMC got out of the way of the charging brute just in time so she could go after Sayori.

"DON'T THINK YOU CAN OUTRUN ME, SAYORI! YOU KNOW YOU ARE NO SHAPE TO ESCAPE ME!"

"OH DEAR GOD, WHY?! WHY?! **WHY?! WHY?!** _**WHY?! WHY?!**_ "

They could hear Sayori repeating the same thing in the distance as they got further away until they were out of sight. The siblings just stood there for a minute, dumbfounded by this turn of events.

"Welp," MC started, looking at his sister. "guess it is just us walking home."

"Haha...I guess so...Hope she'll be okay..."

"Knowing her, she will." FeMC smiled a bit as she stood closer to her brother. The duo walked down the street in silence. While looking off, he felt his sister taking his hand. A slight tint of red washed on his face as FeMC looked away, so happy and embarrassed at the same time. He took her hand as well just to make her happy. He remembered with the other girls said, FeMC wanting him.

 _"Maybe..."_ He thought to himself. _"I could...no! Monika would kill me!"_

"We're home!" FeMC shook him out of his thoughts as they, indeed, were at home. He unlocked the door and both of them went in. MC immediately went up to his room and FeMC went to the kitchen to grab her a snack and munch on it on the couch. She watched some pro gaming for a few hours before she started thinking.

"Okay..." She thought out loud. "Tonight's the night. Big bro will be mine and nobody will-" There was a knocking on the door. FeMC answered it and the one person that stood in her way was there: Monika. She was out of her track outfit and donned her white strap top and blue jeans. She suppressed the urge to slam the door in her face as she forced a smile to her rival.

"M-Monika! Great to see you!" She said through gritted teeth. "How can I be of assistance, rival?" Monika sighed, easily seeing through her. She might as well tell her why she's here.

"FeMC, may I come in, please? I just want to talk..." She asked in her most gentle voice. FeMC loosens herself and let her inside. Monika smiled softly as she walked in and sat on the couch. "Is...MC here?"

"Yeah, upstairs. You two spending some time together?" FeMC sat next to her.

"Y-Yeah. Listen FeMC, I know...you love him like I do but is there any reason for us to fight over him? He loves us both..."

"You...aren't going to steal him from me?" The younger sister looked surprised as Monika shook her head no as she rested her hand onto hers.

"Of course not. We both want him so..." She grinned as she had an idea. Her face goes a bit red. "I have an idea..."

xxx

MC was playing his Switch in his bed as the two girls talked downstairs. He didn't know his girlfriend came in and was in his own world. A few minutes later, there was a knock on his bedroom door. He told whoever it was to come in. Monika and FeMC came in with both of their faces red and grins on their faces.

"Oh, Monika. You're here early!" He then noticed the looks on their faces. For once, he wasn't as dense as a brick as he sat up. "Is...everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Things are great, MC." Monika had a huge grin on her face. The teen boy was confused.

"We've been talking, big bro. We...decided we both wanted to have some fun with you..." Both girls sat on both sides of him. It then hit him.

"W-Wait...you two..."

"Oh yeah..." Monika cut him off by kissing his lips. His eyes widen as he held both of their hands. He melted into the kiss. She broke the kiss as FeMC kissed her brother on the lips. Her face goes even redder as she felt his tongue being pushed into her. As they made out, Monika sees something that excited her at MC's crotch. Her hand goes down to his bulge, causing MC to break his kiss.

"M-Monika, wait! Shouldn't..."

"MC, we both want this...Let us have it, alright?" She then unbuttoned his pants and pulled them and his underwear down. His long cock came out and surprised both of the girls. His face goes a deeper red as they eyed his 8-inch dick. They both looked up at him with pleading, lustful eyes. Monika felt FeMC held her hand, entangling her fingers with hers.

"Oh MC..."

"Oh Big Bro..."

xxx

Meanwhile, Sayori busted through her bedroom door, crawling on the floor and coughing/gasping for air. She got caught by the P.E. couch but she managed to sneak away from her...after going through some torturous training. She was even more drenched in sweat than earlier and everything hurt. She quickly stripped out of her uniform and dried herself off from all the liquid that was being produced from her body. As she switched to her casual outfit, she went to do her favorite pastime other than eating: spying on MC. She grabs her binoculars and went to her window. What she saw surprised her greatly: Monika and FeMC driving their tongues up and down MC's dick. Both of the girls looked very hungry as Monika took his tip and FeMC took his balls. MC had a look of pure ecstasy.

"I knew she wanted him..." She chuckled before getting an idea. Reaching under her bed, she pulls out a box of her toys. She pulled her short shorts and panties down to her ankles and shoved one of her long dildos up her ass. Her back arched as she bit her lip, smiling stupidly in pleasure. She then went back to the window to touch her to the action.

xxx

MC was in heaven. His two favorite girls were tending to his throbbing cock. FeMC sucked on his balls while Monika sucked his head, both of them holding his hands to arouse him even more. He grunted and moaned loudly as Monika bobbed her head to take as much of his length into her mouth as possible. She only got helf in before she started to gag. FeMC watched her take his dick as she tasted his pre, signaling his inevitable orgasm. She loved the sweet taste of it but she pulled back to let the younger sister have a try.

"H-Here, his pre is amazing..." The sister nodded as she took her brother into her mouth, bobbing her head at a moderate rate. The taste of MC's pre and Monika's saliva was all too good for her. She moaned on his dick, vibrating it. MC's gripped on their hands got tighter, meaning he wouldn't last for much longer. FeMC pulled back as she is jerking him off fast.

"G-Girls..." He called out through gritted teeth.

"Monika...let's both get a hot facial..." The girlfriend nodded as both of them put their heads together, FeMC jerking him off at a fast rate. MC closed his eyes tightly as his hips bucked a bit, spraying his semen all on their hair and faces. He yelled loudly as he tried to regain control. They closed their eyes as the hot thick liquid coated their faces. When MC finally opened his eyes, he sees his cum covered girlfriend and sister smiling up at him. His switch has been turned on.

"That was so hot..." FeMC commented, licking her lips.

"Told you double-teaming him was a great idea!" Monika giggled. MC wanted to comment on this turn of events but his body took over. He stood up and towered over the two girls, his dick still ready for more action.

"I want more, sis and Monika! You two made me like this so you two are helping!" Seeing he is still ready to go, Monika smirked as she stood up.

"Oh, with pleasure MC~" Was all she stood up and begun undressing. FeMC stood back as she witnessed Monika's naked, athletic body. She started to feel soaked as MC put her on her back on top of his bed. She knew what was coming, giving that she raised her legs in the air. This gave MC a great view of her bushy, virgin opening. She was nervous, however, as he started to rub his erection against her vagina. FeMC got close to the action as her hand was under her skirt and in her panties.

"W-Wait, maybe we should take it slow? I couldn't even get half of it in my mouth..."

"Of course I'll take it slow but..." He leans down towards her face, smirking and whispered. "Once I'm in, I'm not stopping." This tease caused the president to blush madly. She was out of words as she heard the little sister saying...

"Give it to her, big bro." She then felt him stretching her out with just the head. She grunted in pain as MC kept her legs up. She gripped the bedsheets tightly as she gritted her teeth, feeling blood leaking out of her. MC sees this and halted for a second, kissing her neck to calm her down. FeMC helped by kissing her lips deeply. As the two continued to make out, MC resumed fucking his girlfriend. Monika broke the kiss as her grunts of pain turned into moans of pleasure. He managed to push more of his massive length inside of her teen tight pussy.

"F-Fuck, MC...More..." She moaned out, tilting her head back. He picked up the pace bit by bit until he began sucking on her big boobs. She had the derpiest smile on her face as the pleasure increased 20 fold for her. His thrusting speed got faster and deeper until he hit a deep end. He then fucked her with all he had, causing a bulge to appear in her lower regions. Monika started to scream in ecstasy, all of her senses being dulled out. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she squirted hard on MC. Her juices coated his bed and pushed him over the edge.

 _ **"M-MONIKA...F-FUCK!**_ " He yelled at the top of his lungs as he filled his girlfriend to the brim with his hot semen. It was to the point of her stomach expanding a bit due to the overflow. As he tried to catch his breath, he pulled out and let the waterfall of cum out of Monika. She laid there on the bed, trying to regain herself. MC's attention was then put on his sister, who was eyeing the endless river of cum coming out of Monika. She sees her older brother staring at her, his eyes filled with want.

"Your turn, FeMC..." He stood up, getting back to his hardened state.

"I want it, big brother...please..." And she'll get it. He forced her to the wall as he groped her big ass. She bit her lip as he was rough on her. Just the way she liked it. He then pulled her panties down to her ankles and placed a finger on her unexpected anus. She gasped, her eyes widening as she looked back at him. He had the biggest evil grin on his face. She looked shocked but needy.

"You said you want it, right?"

"B-But bro...i-if you do that...I won't be able to walk for a week..." She pleaded with him though, in actuality, she wanted this so badly.

"Oh, I know." Was all he said before he pushed his (somehow) still erect dick inside of his sister's seriously tight anus. Her eyes instantly went to the back of her head as her tongue hung out, moaning loudly. Monika somewhat recovered her strength to turn her head to see the action. Her eyes widen as she sees MC thrusting himself into his little sister. He had her pinned against the wall, leg up as he fucked her asshole. They were looking into each other's eyes like lovers. Monika wanted in.

"Fuck me, MC...I love you so much..."

"I love you too, FeMC..." He kissed her deeply as he fucked her ass faster and faster. She could feel his balls constantly being slapped against her. She then felt something slimy against her crotch. She looked down and saw the club president, with what little energy she had, crawled into the action, and started eating out FeMC. She was going ham on her as her juices were delicious.

"M-Monika, why...oh fuck, don't stop..." The little sister had both of her holes being used. The pleasure started to overwhelm her when MC forced his entire cock in her ass and Monika thrusting two fingers in and out of her. She wouldn't be able to last for much longer.

"B-Big bro...! Monika...! I- _ **GAAHHH**_!" She sprayed her love juices all over Monika's beautiful face. She opened her mouth to catch some and taste FeMC's juices. Her hips thrust forward at her as she unloaded.

"Oh fuck yeah..." Monika moaned out and with the help of MC, he rubbed his sister's soaked pussy to squirt more on Monika. FeMC lost the feeling in her legs as she collapsed to the floor. MC pinned her head down to the ground as he showed her ass no mercy. He pounded her anus at a fast rate, groaning loudly as he slapped her ass silly. All of his dick was inside of FeMC, pushing him closer to another orgasm.

"S-Sis..."

"Don't you dare...pull out!" She pulled him into a deep tonguing, pushing him over the edge. He roared against her lips as he came buckets inside of her asshole. FeMC shivered violently as the cum was overflowing again out of her. Once he slowly pulls out, his semen fell out of her like a fountain. FeMC laid there, panting heavily before turning to her older brother with Monika joining her.

"We love you so much, MC..." Both the drained teens said, looking up at the also drained teen boy. He got down and kissed them both on the lips, holding them close.

"I love you both too...let's stay together, alright?" They both nodded happily as they went downstairs to clean themselves up.

xxx

Sayori squirted on her carpet for the 6th time once she saw MC's cum oozing out of his sister's anus. She was definitely worn out after her multiple orgasms. She pulled her dildo out of her ass and just sat on her floor, panting. As she tasted her delicious juices, she thinks to herself.

"Hopefully, I can get closer to the action soon..." 


End file.
